troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Leton Alley
Leton Alley is the eighth employee of Albus's company. Leton can use either Bangle or Battle Glove as weapon. Personality Leton is cheerful and caring about his families. Background Leton was born in the Alley Slums. He's one of the Alley orphans. During childhood, Leton suffers blood freezing disease which can be lethal if not medicated with IV Injection Gel which prevents blood freezing. He is subjected as bullied target and mocked as drug addict by the other bully. He was rescued by Carter and joined the group shortly. As the last medical supply comes from Valhalla, Leton is given 2 choices by Lilly, either he follow Lilly as test subject or live freely. Leton choose the latter. Lilly gave Leton the formula of IV Gel and hoping that Leton can live as his best. Years later Leton grow up big and strong enough to become one of the Steel Head member. He started to trust his friends and willingly to use his power which ironically can kill him if overused. After Nine Dragon's attack led by Taisoo and Hwangrang, the Alleys had to sacrifice one person for the Fortress of Suffering. Leton volunteer as the one who will go, but Carter insisted that Heixing as the least needed person as the sacrificial lamb. Years later after the annex, Leton had no choice but going to Valhalla. In the middle of the street he met Director Lilly and again given choices to live freely or work under her. Leton choose the latter and becoming an agent. Combat Leton is very powerful as his simplest basic attack can push enemies and delaying their turn which makes him great at controlling an enemy. In addition to that, he can Freeze enemies, making them unable to dodge or block until expired or hit by fire type attack. Pros * Strong basic attack, quite high damage, pushing and delaying enemy's turn * Advanced attacks are quite damaging and deal more damage when stand still or dealing extra damage on exposed enemies * High speed thanks to Dancer masteries * Fixed mastery on Basic and Ability counts as a mastery which counts towards Dancer mastery stat bonus * Gives access to Dancer Masteries which can boost the performance of Martial Artist class * Comes with a low level but perfect stat Armor, level 30 4 stars Bangle which can holding up till he can get better Bangle * Has a limited amount of Ice ESP usage before taking negative consequences (30 times) * Can freeze a whole area with his Overdrive ability * Acrobat allows Leton to recover AT and SP upon dodging attack which makes his turn even faster to come * Pre heat up is a very good ability that prevents Leton to take physical buffs in addition to small stat boost and immunity to delaying effect Cons * Bad synergy with Irene as burned enemies will have their Frozen debuff removed not to mention taking fire damage will remove Frozen debuff * Basic attack has quite delay but this counterbalanced by his high natural speed * Joins up at a very late scenario Dancer Leton's basic class. Gives access to Dancer masteries which also can be used by Martial Artist class and Superstar. Martial Artist (Advanced) Leton's default class. While Leton and Irene both can become Martial Artist, Leton however has good synergy in working with the team and controlling enemies by delaying and freezing them. Pros * Provides Leton with high amount of ATK stat which will greatly boost his Physical attack * More durable and solid than Superstar especially vs melee * Can take advantage of Ice masteries or even focusing him with very strong reaction attacks * Can use Frozen Armor set to allow him act like a Battle Mage's Magic Armor * Has a good amount of damage reduction especially ESP thanks to Ice mastery Cons * Cant use Taunt without swapping his basic attack with it * Has a quite delay on all of his attacks * Less performance slot * Frozen Armor set might be good but is very expensive especially the Vigor cost per turn Superstar(Advanced) Superstar is a bane to enemies as Superstar's presence itself weakens enemy's resolve and can make beasts run behind their tails. Superstar performance can turn the tide of the battle to be more favorable on the Superstar's side. Pros * Luminosity debuffs nearby enemies, causing them to lose high amount of Accuracy, Critical chance, Block and dodge but will removed once reached over 3 stacks. * Very high dodge rate and combined with Luminosity, Leton hardly can be hit by Human and Beasts. In addition, Leton also has decent amount of block rate. * The more Superstar mastery Leton use, the more stat boost he gain * Can use Taunt and when combined with his special mastery, Taunt wont use AP at all which can be used frequently to gain performance bonus * High performance slot equals to better stat boost Cons * Superstar Leton can die from bosses lucky hits or criticals as hes quite fragile * Luminosity is a double edged sword which causes Human enemy to receive Frenzy buff if over 3 stacks * Has better ESP than ATK which makes his basic attack slightly weaker * Less effective with reaction attack but still good to stack up high performance bonus * High performance slot also means its harder to do Finish move without certain mastery's help Abilities = Personal Mastery * Acrobat - +10 SP and -10 AT on dodging enemy's attack * God Given Talent - Performance slot +1 Performance Level +1 * High End Freezing Resistance Fluid - Freezing Resistance Fluid stack +30 Trivia * Leton works under Director Lilly Love as an Agency Spy under her institute which is why his criminal record is clean * Leton provides +1 to Juridiction number but its still unknown why * The reason Leton joined the team might be heavily influenced by Lilly in order to protect Albus from further danger as Mayor Karl tried to exploit Albus's company * Leton's welcoming party is pretty cold especially when greeted by the other Alleys * In Ramjist plaza, you can fight Leton alongside with Ray by choosing the fourth option (Bottom Right), otherwise he will join you for the rest of the mission by choosing the third option (Bottom Left) as Albus will make Ray angry then forcing Leton to accompany Albus * In Fire and Ice, Leton is actually still in the map and will interact to the first unit that comes to close to him then leave the map * In the name 1 Leton and Carter are still in the map in the rest area where there are many tables and will escape the area together with Carter. * In the name 2 Leton and Carter will trade insults as they coming close to Ray and Heixing * You can farm Leton's hoodie by defeating him multiple times in Ramjist plaza * Leton is paid 20 vils a mission because he asked Albus to be paid as much as Ray (20 vils) or Heixing (0 vils) Category:Playable Character Category:Enemy Character